An old friend
by H50fanfic15
Summary: Five 0 is in search of Jason Clarke who has killed 3 people already and doesn't look to be slowing down anytime soon. Jason happens to be an old friend of Steve's. When Steve tries to take the case into his own hands, things take a bad turn.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at this! Hope you enjoy!

McGarrett and his team approached the house.

"I think we should wait for backup" Danny spoke up having a nervous feeling about this one.

"You are the back up"

"What Are you talking about Steve"

"This guy was my friend Danny. I'm going up to the house by myself. You guys are going to stay here and be ready for back up if needed. I got this one."

"Uh boss is that a good idea?" Kono asked

"Yeah brah, he may have been your friend, but he's killed three people already..you don't need to be next" Chin spoke up

"And you need to put your vest on" Danny added

"If I wear my vest he's going to assume I'm here to have a shoot out. That's not what I want unless it comes to it. I will be fine"

"Steve-"

"You heard me." Steve ignored their concerns and walked up to the house. They didn't want to park too close to the house so it was quite a walk from where they were.

He knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Hey..Jason. It's Steve McGarrett. Open the door I just want to talk!"

He knocked again, and when nobody came he checked the door. It was unlocked..so he opened it and went in.

"Jason?"

The tv was on and there was stuff out in the kitchen, meaning he was here.

Steve kept walking through the house, when he heard something behind him. He turned around and it was him..with a gun pointed at Mcgarrett.

"Jason-"

"You shouldn't have come Mcgarret"

"Look Jason put the gun down and let's just talk." Steve had his hands raised by his head.

"Theres nothing to talk about Steve"

"You've killed 3 people and I need to know why. I might be able to help you so that you don't spend the rest of your life in jail."

"Give me your gun McGarrett"

"Jason common man were friends here"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I haven't shot you yet. But that doesn't mean that I won't! Now give me your gun!"

Steve with one hand reached for his gun, with his other hand still raised. He slowly put the gun on the ground and kicked it over to Jason.

"Good. Now get your phone out and call your little friends out there. Tell them to leave"

"Common man, I can help you..but keep this up and I won't be able to" he lowered his hands

"I SAID CALL THEM"

"Ok! Ok...I'll call them." Steve reached for his phone and dialed Danny's number

"Hey Super SEAL hows it going in there"

"Uh Danny, there's been a change of plans..." He looked up at Jason who still had his gun pointed at him. He took a deep breath and said "Looks like I'm gonna need you guys help after all"

"What Happened?..You know what never mind we are on the way up"

Jason was furious. "I told you to tell them to leave! You shouldn't have done that McGarrett!" He fired the gun at Steve, the bullet nailing Steve in the thigh. It made Steve fall to the ground, giving Jason enough time to run out the back door of the house, and get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Updating this pretty fast because I had some fresh ideas in my head that I didn't want to forget. Please review and let me know how I am doing! :)

Danny, Chin, and Kono were jogging up to the house, but when they heard the gun shot fear took over and they started running in a full out sprint.

They entered the house and saw blood on the floor, but nobody was in the house.

"Steve!..Where are you buddy?" Danny was in a panic. Who pulled the trigger? Who's blood was that? Where are the two men?

Chin was checking all the rooms in the house. Kono looked out the back window and saw a limping Steve running towards the forest. He was obviously hurt but he was moving at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Danny! He's outside heading towards the forest but hes limping pretty bad!"

The three five 0 members ran after him. They caught up to him really fast due to the wound on his leg.

"Steve! you're hurt. Go with Kono to the hospital. Chin and I will go after Jason"

"No. We're all going after him together. He shouldn't be that far" Steve was hiding the pain very well bit really his leg felt like it was on fire.

"Seriously you need to go get your leg looked at, its bleeding pretty bad"

"Danny since when do you give me orders? I'm saying we're going after him. Together. And that's what we are going to do. I'm fine! But the longer we stand here chatting, the further he is getting away! Now let's go."

"You better not pass out on me McGarrett."

The four of them went into the forest following the fresh prints Jason had just left. Steve was in a huge amount of pain, but he was trained for this and he was actually going faster than the rest of his team.

Steve stopped to take a rest. "Ok. He should be somewhere around here, the prints stopped."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, gun shots sounded and the bullets were directed at the five 0 team. They all took cover. Steve reached for his gun.

"Damn it!" He forgot Jason had taken his gun. He was now unarmed with no protection, except the tree he was hiding behind.

"Steve what the hell?!" Danny yelled across to Steve, while firing in the direction of the bullets.

"In the house...he took my gun!"

Chin and Kono were listening in while they fired there rounds towards the shooter.

The gun shots stopped.

"Think we hit him?" Chin asked.

Steve slowly stepped out from behind the tree.

"Steve! Get back where you were, we don't know if we got him or not!"

Before they could react the gun shots started again, one hitting Steve in the shoulder, once again making him fall the ground

"Damn it Steve!"

They fired towards Clarke as they saw him running away. But he was good. He was able to somehow dodge every bullet that went his way, once again getting away.

This time Steve was slower to get up.

"You ok boss?" Kono asked running towards McGarrett.

"Yeah I'm goo-"

"Don't even say it. You're not 'good' Steven. Now not only are you hit in the leg but you now have a nice bullet in your shoulder! What the hell were you thinking?! You have no weapon, and no protection. Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Danny..stop p-please." Steve was now on his hands and knees. "Give me a hand. He's getting away"

The three of them helped their leader to his feet. His leg and shoulder were now covered in blood.

"Let's go" Steve started walking towards the direction Jason went.

"You're an idiot you know that? How did you talk me into this? You need to go to the hospital. You're losing a lot of blood, you're not gonna be able to make it much longer in this forest."

"Danny you're giving me a headache. C-can you please just give it up. I'm not s-stopping until we have him." Steve was struggling to stay standing. He wanted to sit down and rest, but he knew if he did, there's no way he would ever catch up to Jason. That was the only thing keeping him going. "A-are you coming or not? Because I'm g-going after him"

"Danny, you're not gonna win this one" Chin put his hand on Dannys shoulder. "Let's go brah"

Steve, Chin, and Kono started walking away. Danny was still standing there staring at Steve. He was beyond worried about him. "Damn it super SEAL" he mumbled under his breath..and he caught up to the rest of his team. All Danny could think was "We better find him fast because Steve's not gonna be able to do this much longer, whether he likes it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

Five 0 continued through the forest, this time Steve going much slower. it was obvious he was struggling but he wouldn't admit it. They were really deep into the forest now. They had to have been walking for close to an hour now.

"Why don't you let me help you wal-"

"Keep walking Danny. I'm fine"

Danny shook his head in disagreement but kept walking. Chin and Kono were also very worried about their leader, but they realized there's no point in arguing because Steve always wins.

This time, Jason didn't leave an easy trail to follow. Plus, Steve's vision was starting to blur so it made it even harder to trail him.

Steve stopped walking. Nausea took over. He leaned an arm against a tree and clutched his injured shoulder close to his body. It took everything he had to not throw up.

"Woah boss.." Kono noticed he had stopped, and he wasn't looking good at all.

"Steve, you OK?" Chin asked

Steve tried to speak but nothing came out except nasty coughs.

Danny was now standing next to Steve with his hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Steve you need to sit down"

"Gotta...k-keep...going" he continued coughing. Danny wasn't use to seeing him so weak.

"That's it I don't care what you say. We're leaving. Common"

As soon as he said it, Steve's body fell limp and Danny had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Damn.." He checked Steve's pulse and it was very weak. "We need to get him to the hospital. Chin give me a hand"

Chin slung Steve's uninjured arm over his shoulder while Danny had his arms wrapped around the other side of Steve, trying not to move the shoulder with a bullet in it.

"Ok Kono, lead the way back"

Kono took off ahead, back towards Jason's house. Danny and Chin followed behind, carrying Steve's limp, unconscious body.

They got back to the cars and rushed to the hospital. Kono had called to tell them they were coming so they were met by a stretcher as soon as they arrived.

The doctors were saying a bunch of stuff and Danny had no clue what it meant. But he did know it probably wasn't good.

Danny, Chin, and Kono watched as Steve was rolled into a room. They all stood there in the waiting room, nobody saying a word for a good 10 minutes.

They stood there with so many different emotions flowing through all of them. After all of that, and they still didn't have Jason.

Danny sat down, face in his palms. Kono put an arm on him. "He'll be fine Danny"

"Yeah. He better"

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up" Chin said

"Yeah what's new?" Danny said. That comment made the three members chuckle.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about how Jason had gotten away again. Not only did he put two bullets in his partner, but now he's out there...planning his next murder. "I can't wait to kill that son of a bitch."


End file.
